My dear child
by painted brick
Summary: The war between the auto-bots and decepticons is over.Soundwave is left with only one ? of his creations left alive. Blaster and Soundwave have some understanding of eachother. thanks to WriterApprentice and Gamergeekgirl.
1. war has ended

Thats it, the war had ended. The Auto-bots won left megatron dead in the dust. soundwave didn't care about his leader, he cared about his children or was it now child?  
Frenzy crawled his way towards his creater who was laying on the ground wounded,staring blanky towards him.

"Soundwave? Soundwave Rumble won't wake up, they're all ,please don't leave me too."

Soundwave slowly looked down apon only creation left alive , he sat up on his nees. He placed a hand on Frenzy's helm and pulled him into a hug. "Frenzy:request granted." Soundwave spoke and let his only child left cry uncontrollably in his arms. Soundwave powered down his optics and cuddled Frenzy closer to his spark. Soundwave then began to drift in and out of consciousness .

-  
2 hours later ----

Soundwave's vision slowly began to flicker online, he glaced down at his weeping child , whos hands were gently thumping at his chasis. Soundwave flexed his hands and placed them softly on Frenzy's small shoulders.

"Frenzy : problem?"

Frenzy looked up, his visor was drained of colour, leaving it a dulled pink.

"i thought you left me." Frenzy whispered.

"Frenzy: i would never ." Soundwave's mask split in two and both sides slide into his helm. He smiled and carressed his son's cheek with his thumb.

"Promise?"

"Frenzy : promise with all my efforts."

"Ok." Frenzy mumbled and cuddled closer to his creator's chasis.

"Frenzy: we should move." Soundwave's mask slide out of his helm and covered his mouth once again. Frenzy crawled off him and sat with his hands on his nees, waiting for Soundwave to stand. Soundwave's legs clicked and creeked as he forced himself to stand. He then tiled his head so he could look at Frenzy's damaged leg. Soundwave pressed his eject button but then smacked his chest closed as soon as he felt pain rise in his systems.

"Boss, are you okay?"

Soundwave nodded and leaned down so he could pull Frenzy up. Frenzy was stumbling , his leg hurt like hell. Soundwave moved his hand under Frenzy's leg and hoisted him up, carrying him bridal style . They then started to travel across the battlefield, hoping to find a exit from the wasteland.

-  
A few hours later ----

Soundwave had been wondering for countless hours, did this grave yard not end? He signed and shifted his arms to adjust Frenzy into a more comfortable positsion to carry.  
Frenzy just snuggled closer while his fingures twitched. Soundwave smiled under his face plate, at least he had one of his cassettes to keep meaning to his life.

Soundwave finally saw something in the sky other than red and black smoke. It looked like the top of a mountain. Soundwave quickened his pace slightly as not to jolt Frenzy from his recharge.A few more moments of walking and he finally reached the bottom of the mountain. There were plenty of rocks , trees and bushes to hide them from sight.  
there also appeared to be a forest around the top of the mountain following onto another set of mountains. This was a good place to stay and recover from the war.

Soundwave stomped up the mountain and cuddled Frenzy closer to his chest so he didn't drop him. After what seemed like an eternity , He found his way to the top of the mountain and was surrouned by trees. Soundwave neeled down and gently placed Frenzy against a large rock and stroked one side of Frenzy's face. Soundwave stood back up and looked around then decided to search the forest just incase he could find any living decepticons who could help repair him and Frenzy. He wondered into the forest, leaving Frenzy asleep against the rock. Soundwave left his telepathic link open incase Frenzy needed to contact him seeing as he comm link might be broken.

----

Blaster and his cassettes were searching to see if they could find any more auto-bots still functioning . Optimus prime was searching the battlefield with Prowl and Iron hide was searching lakes and caves so that left Blaster to search the mountains. Luckily all of Blaster's cassettes survived, Blaster was happy and relived , He would never want harm to come to them but he did wonder if the decepticon tape deck cared for his cassettes as much as Blaster cared for his own.

Eject and Rewind ran up ahead , jumping and playing tag along the way, they were happy the auto-bots won and they survived . Blaster smiled and let his children play, but minutes later rewind came running back with a look of shock like he'd seen a ghost .

"Whats up, Rewind?"

" We found one of Soundwave's cassettes!" Rewind burst out, Blaster gasped, was the little decepticon all on his own?

"Whats he doing? He wasnt starting a fight was he?"

" Well no, hes ethier offline or asleep."

"Eh? Show me please." Rewind nodded and scampered into the forest and Blaster followed until he stopped and saw what Rewind was panicking about, they were right there was one of Soundwave's cassettes out here. Rewind went to stand next to eject while blaster began to walk towards Frenzy who was sound asleep.

A sound of a twig snaping broke the uncomfortable silence. 


	2. just like you

"Don't you even dare." Soundwave snarled and fired his canon straight at Blaster. Blaster flinched as the shot hit him in the shoulder and flung him backwards .  
Blaster growled as he dug his fingers in the dirt to regain his balance then staggered to his feet. Eject and Rewind ran to his aid . Blaster glared at soundwave.

"I guess once a decepti-creep, always a decepti-creep." Blaster spat then lifted his gun and shot at Soundwave , the blast knocked the canon off Soundwave's shoulder,  
Soundwave staggered back and then charged and pounced on Blaster and began throwing punches. Blaster gasped and dropped his gun and threw his hands up over his face then began kicking wildly . Blaster managed to throw Soundwave off him and tried to regain his balance. Frenzy shuddered and onlined his optics and screamed at the shook as he pushed himself up but then was attacked by Rewind and Eject who were kicking and shooting at him. He growled and smacked them away .He got an extra kick from Blaster and was pulled to his feet only to be shoved harshly back down to the ground.

Frenzy wailed but then saw Soundwaves canon discarded on the ground a few feet away from him. Frenzy crawled towards it then grabbed it and pushed the trigger and shot Blaster in the back and then fired at Rewind. Eject ran and pushed Rewind out of the way before the blast hit toppled over and fell to the ground. They shot back up in a nano-click and ran straight at Frenzy. Frenzy screamed and began firing shoots but they kept missing , the canon was then blown out of his hands when Rewind fired a laser at him. Soundwave glanced at Frenzy then flung foward and grabbed Rewind and Eject and threw them backwards . Blaster shouted and fired at Frenzy, Soundwave ran and grabbed Frenzy and huddled him close to his chest as he took the impact from the blast. Soundwave loosened his grip and then fell backwards with a loud crash.

Frenzy winced and shut his optics closed tight. He opened them and then began wailing again, energn tears ran down his face and dripped onto the dirt beneath him.  
he crawled his way to Soundwave's motionless body, Frenzy rested his hands and head on Soundwave's chest and began crying and pounding on Soundwave's chest.

"Soundwave wake up, wake up please! You promised you wouldn't leave me! remember you promised!" Frenzy was wailing, loudly. It was a high pitched scream that hurt Blaster's audios. Blaster smacked his hands over his audios, dropping his gun in the process. Rewind and Eject began groaning at the painful sound as they cradled their helms, trying to block out the sound.

Blaster shut his optics refusing to look at Frenzy and his motionless creator, his creator, his fragging creator! No wonder Frenzy was wailing like there was no tomorrow,  
he shot his creator. Oh gosh the guilt Blaster was beginning to feel, Soundwave must of been trying to protect Frenzy when he attacked him. No that can't be decepticons are hallow and selfish, aren't they?

Blaster feel to his nees and began shaking . Rewind and Eject ran to Blaster . They placed their small hands on Blaster's shoulders to stop him shaking but it wasn't working.

" Whats wrong Blaster? Are you hurt?!" Eject was beginning to cry, he hated this. He didn't like it when Blaster was upset and he hated the idea of loosing him especially since the war had finally ended so they could be a happy family again.

Blaster then stopped shaking and opened his optics, his hands dropped to the ground. He looked up, Frenzy had stopped scene before him had given a whole new view on Soundwave. Soundwave was caressing Frenzy's cheek and singing to him,wait when did Soundwave remove his face mask? Blaster watched Soundwave sit and up and pick Frenzy up then place him in his lap cuddling him. Soundwave's singing was looked down at Rewind and Eject who were clinging onto his shoulders, he smiled and fell back to sit down , he pulled Rewind and Eject into a hug. He was smiling in silence while listening to Soundwave's melodic humming and singing. Eject's thumb found his way into his mouth will he and his brother began to open and close their eyes, beginning to fall into recharge.

Blaster grinded at his sleeping children, he looked up to see Soundwave had stop singing and was stroking the now sleeping Frenzy. Soundwave kissed Frenzy's helm.

"I'll never let you be all alone in this world.I promise on my life." Soundwave whispered in Frenzy's audios. 


	3. Catch me

Blaster stirred from his sleep. He blinked a few times before he remember the events from the previous day. Blaster glanced up to see Soundwave petting Frenzy who lay limp in his lap. Soundwave looked up and stared at Blaster for a few seconds before settling his gaze back to the sleeping Frenzy.  
"I have a first aid kit if ya want some repairs." Blaster called to the other.

Soundwave cocked his head before getting up, and carrying Frenzy to Blaster. Soundwave neeled down and placed Frenzy infront of Blaster. Blaster pushed Eject and Rewind out of his lap so they were snug leaning against his thighs. Blaster leaned down before opening his chest compartment. He brought out a first aid kit. He began to patch up Frenzy's leg. Once Blaster finished repairing Frenzy's leg, he looked up in awe. Soundwave had removed his mask and was tracing his figures along Frenzy's face . Frenzy's hands drifted up and grasped around Soundwave's fingures. Soundwave smiled and lifted Frenzy up. Soundwave stood slowly focusing on Frenzy's leg.  
Soundwave looked to Blaster and smiled.

"Thanks alot." Blaster grinned at Soundwave.

" No problem, don't you need repairs?" Blaster asked looking at various scratches on Soundwave.

"I just wanted Frenzy repaired first."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Soundwave nodded while looking down at Frenzy who was still fast asleep.

"He's all i have left. If he went offline in the war, i would see no point in living any more."

"What about the decepticon cause?" Soundwave looked at Blaster, his mouth frowning.

"It lost meaning ever since..." Soundwave looked down at Frenzy and cuddled him closer.

"Well let's head back to base, I'm sure you can get repairs seeing the war is over, right?" Blaster knew he hit a sensetive wire so he decided to change the topic.

Soundwave nodded and turned to look at the sky. Blaster smiled and patted Eject and Rewind on the head, shaking them out of their sleep.

"Huh, wah?" Eject mumbled rubbing his eyes. Rewind grabbed Blaster's hand and nuzzled into it, avoiding the bright sun beaming into his optics.

"Come on fella's . It's time to rise and shine."

"I don't wanna rise" Grumbled Rewind.

"How about shine?" Blaster cooed, fingures grazing over Rewind's face, Eject giggled and stood up to stretch his legs. Eject turned around and cocked his head to the side when he noticed Soundwave.

"Hello..."

Soundwave turned around to face Eject. Rewind sat up and looked at Soundwave with curious optics. Blaster just laughed and stood up flexing his arms in the air.

"Let's get going then." He began to walk , Rewind jumped up and ran after him. Eject looked at Soundwave a little more before turning slowly . Soundwave followed.

--------------------------------------

Blaster ,Eject,Rewind ,Soundwave and frenzy were half way down the mountain. Eject and Rewind were running around Blaster, playing a human game called tag. Soundwave had seen Rumble and Frenzy playing tag with the rest of his cassettes in their private quarters. Soundwave remembered those days, his days off when the base was at peace. He'd spend the whole time playing with his cassettes.

~~~Flash back~~~~~ Soundwave was working at his desk in his private quarters, his cassettes were playing around the room.  
"I bet you can't catch me!" Rumble shouted. Ravage was jumping on the table while Ratbat, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were flying away from Frenzy's grasp.

"I bet I can!" Yelled Frenzy , Frenzy jumped foward tackling Rumble to the ground. Ravage jumped down from the table and tackled them while the flyers then joined the cassette pile after him. Soundwave turned around and removed his mask and visor . He placed them on the desk, then he crouched down so he was level with his cassettes.  
Soundwave tickled all of his cassettes until they all wiggled out of the dog pile. Soundwave laughed and cuddled them all in a big bear hug.

~~~End of flash back~~~~

Frenzy stirred form his sleep, murmering and grunting. Soundwave was brought out of his thoughts. He looked down and smiled at Frenzy . "Nice recharge ,Frenzy?"

"Yeah, where are we going?"

"We're following Blaster to get repairs. He patched up your leg for you."

"Oh it did hurt less." Frenzy looked at his leg and placed small hands on it, yep it was patched up pretty good.

"Wanna test it out?"

"Yeah." Soundwave crouched down and Frenzy stepped out of his arms. Frenzy took one step then another before he was walking in circles. Soundwave stood back up and smiled .

"It's good to see him walking, I guess i did an okay good." Blaster laughed walking over to Soundwave.

"Yeah thanks." Frenzy responded quietly.

"Well, shall we get moving again?" Blaster boomed, breaking the awkward silence. Soundwave and Frenzy followed. Eject and Rewind ran ahead and were waiting for them.

"Hey Frenzy, why don't you play tag with Eject and Rewind?" Blaster looked back at Frenzy with a soft smile. Frenzy looked at him and then to Soundwave.

"Will you play too?" Frenzy asked.

"Negative."

"Pleasseee?"

"No."

"Pretty pleaasee Soundwave?" Blaster laughed .

"Come on Soundwave, I'll play too, how about that?"

"Fine." Soundwave pouted while Blaster and Frenzy laughed.

"Hey, Rewind , Eject. We're playing too! So you better watch your backs!"

" We're pros at this game, see if you can catch up." They shouted playfully.

"Okay, Soundwave your up!"Frenzy called back to Soundwave while he was running up in front with Eject and Rewind.  
Blaster turned to Soundwave with a grin.

"Bet you can't catch me." 


	4. My dear children

I just want to say a special thanks to : WriterApprentice who is my beta reader . Sorry it took so long to update! Just busy, busy.  
if anyone has any requests, just let me know .

- Painted Brick -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blaster, Soundwave, Frenzy, Eject and Rewind were almost to the Autobot's base. Eject and Rewind dragged their feet along the ground, while Frenzy was being carried by Soundwave.

"Blaster, carry us." Rewind and Eject whined.

"No, we're almost there." Blaster called back, smiling to himself.

"But Frenzy gets to be carried!" Eject moaned.

"Soundwave is carrying him,not me."

Eject and Rewind both looked at Soundwave with pleading optics. Soundwave sighed and bent down. Rewind and Eject giggled then ran and perched themselves on Soundwave's shoulders.

"Aw come on, they have legs." Blaster laughed and looked at Soundwave.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Soundwave smiled.

----------------------------------

Blaster stopped by a small hill in front of the Autobot base, gazing at the handful of Autobots down at the bottom of the hill as he waited for Soundwave and the cassettes to catch up.  
"We're here!" Blaster announced, waving his arms in the air. He looked at the crowd at the bottom of the hill, he saw a glimpse of baby blue, it was familiar but he couldn't figure out why it was. Rewind and Eject cheered jumping off Soundwave's shoulders to race to Blaster. They settled them selves, leaning against Blaster s legs. They peered down the hill with curious optics as they focused on the crowd of Auto-bots. Soundwave bent down, placing Frenzy on the ground slowly. His visor dimmed, something wasn't right .

"Let go of me!" Soundwave stood up,he knew that was Rumble.

"Soundwave?" Frenzy turned and frantically looked around for Frenzy did see him he was already half way down the hill, running at top speed.  
He skidded to stop inches away from the crowd.

"I said let go of me!" Rumble screamed, struggling in Ironhide's and Prowl's grip. His arms felt like they were being crushed by the pressure.  
And I say shut i-" Ironhide was punched straight in the face and knocked to the floor. Prowl turned around and looked at Soundwave with nervous optics, Rumble Smiled at Soundwave.

"Soundwave. Rumble whispered in relief while closing his optics. When Rumble opened them, he was greeted with the sight of Soundwave lashing forward to tackle the Autobot s second in command to the ground. Soundwave was throwing punches and clawing at Prowl's face. Optimus ran to his SIC and tried to pry Soundwave off.

"Soundwave." Frenzy screamed running down the hill with Blaster a few steps behind him. Blaster helped Optimus to pull Soundwave off Prowl, Soundwave was kicking ran to Rumble and hugged him.  
"Why did you block our link?" Frenzy whispered in Rumble's audios.

"I didn't want you to feel my pain if I got hurt." Rumble cooed back to Frenzy, pulling out of their hug. Soundwave struggled out of Blaster's grip and ran to Rumble grasping him in a tight embrace, Soundwave's digits stroking along Rumble's back.

"Sorry I worried you boss." Soundwave nodded and stroked Rumble's Prime studied the scene for a few minutes in awe before turning to Blaster, who in return smiled.

"It's okay, he's just like me: an over protective beat box ." Blaster looked at Frenzy then to Rumble then looked back and Optimus Prime who nodded. Blaster went and pulled Prowl off the ground and gave him a apologetic smile. Eject and Rewind weaved through the bigger bots to Blaster, they inter-twinned their small hands in Blaster's bigger ones. Blaster looked down and grinned at his cassettes. 


End file.
